The Truth
by Jack-Septic-Eye
Summary: This is about Steven runs away due to Pearl's love for Rose. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth**

Steven was walking on the beach at evening time, and he saw Pearl on the beach. So he decided to run up to her, and ask her what had happened due to her crying.

"Pearl, what's wrong" Steven asked out of curiosity. It took a few seconds but pearl finally spoke up.

"It's just you, you always act like your mom Rose" Pearl said "Your just like, a copy of her in a different form".

"Well I do sound like her, but I'm –"Steven was cut by Pearl with a yell of anger and frustration;

"Just stop, you always say that, you're not her Steven; If Rose had picked me over Greg, she would have still been here. Sometimes, I just wish you were not even born, or just died before birth or after birth, or better yet, right now!" Pearl shouted at Steven.

"That's it, I've tried everything make you feel better, but no you just want what is best for you. If you wanted her so much, why didn't you just go for it; No you had so many centuries, but you blew it and now you're just taking it out on me!" Steven shouted back at Pearl with tears in his eyes. Pearl had no words, for what just happened, she thought he would understand like the last few years, but she just realized she had to it for granted.

"Steven, you should just go to your room, your grounded" Pearl shouted back.

"You can't do nothing because I've had it with you and you're attitude" Steven shouted as he ran home.

**In the House**

"Steven what happened" Garnet asked, but got no response from Steven. In a few seconds, Steven had his things packed in his cheeseburger backpack.

"Where are you going Steven?" Garnet asked as she blocked the door.

"Get out of my way!" Steven shouted at Garnet with a Sonic Boom, which made Garnet fly eleven feet into the air.

"What's gotten into you?" Amethyst shouted at Steven.

"Nothing has gotten into me!" Steven said also sending Amethyst into the air and making her hit Garnet.

"Lion, let's get out of here" Steven said as Lion came to him, and he climbed on his back and rammed the door.

**On the Beach**

Pearl saw Garnet and Amethyst, fall from the sky and land on the beach, and rushed to their aid.

"What happened?" Pearl asked as she helped the both of the Gems up.

"Steven happened" Garnet answered as she dust herself.

"Hey" Steven shouted at Pearl.

"Steven what have you done, wait what are you doing with that photo?" Pearl asked as she saw picture of her and Steven at the crystal temple.

"I wish, I had never met you Pearl" Steven said, with saying the last word bitterly, as he burned Pearls side of the picture with a lighter, and threw it to Pearl, then rode off with Lion.

"WH-What have I done" Pearl said with tears in her eyes as she fell to her knees.

**Man, that's something we all need to avoid in life, and that's anger and lack of self-control, this has been Jack-Septic-Eye, with a sad fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Top of the day to you readers, my name is JACK-SEPTIC-EYE and here's another chapter of The Truth, I was thinking of making it a short one chapter story but since you guys want more, so I'll give you what you want. Please review.**

Steven had just left Beachcity, for a place to find comfort and trust because he had misplaced his comfort in Pearl. Steven and Lion travelled far and wide, from jungles to deserts to forest and Steven was getting tired of run from one place to another, Steven finally gets to an empty space in a forest, and decides to set camp there.

"Hey Lion, are you hungry?" Steven asked just getting a small roar from Lion.

"Okay, here's some lion lickers" Steven said feeding Lion the snack, but then there is a snap that came from the bushes.

"Who's there?!" Steven said summoning his shield to protect himself, then a big bulky form steps into the light, she had long white unruly hair, orange skin with some darker orange marks on her arms and face, and she wore a sleeveless tight jump suit that had a yellow diamond in the middle of the outfit, plus her gem replaced her nose, it was Jasper.

"Oh it's just you Jasper, well I don't have time for you right now, so please just disappear" Steven said dispelling his shield, ignoring her and getting back to watch his fire burning.

"You little brat, don't you have respect?" Jasper shouted angrily.

"Like your even worthy of my respect" Steven said still ignoring her.

"How dare you, don't ignore me" Jasper said getting more angry and clenching her fists.

"You sound like that long nosed bird faced idiot, what's her name again, Pearl yes Pearl, such a useless name for a useless gem" Steven said surprising Jasper, because from her point of view she always knew that Steven liked Pearl and he was always cared for her, but now he was just acting like Pearl was a bad thing.

"Brat, you're not yourself, what happened?" Jasper asked calming herself down.

"My name is Steven and I am myself" Steven responded.

"Okay Steven, what really happened because you always liked Pearl but now you're just acting like she's a bad thing" Jasper said sitting beside Steven, there was a moment of silence then Steven finally spoke up.

"Have you ever thought of the people that you think that care about you, but just care about what is best for themselves?" Steven said placing his hand over the fire, then retracting his hand back.

"No, not really" Jasper responded.

"Pearl is just a bad dream to me right now, she just told me something that I couldn't take, so I just ran away" Steven said.

"What could that little weakling say that could you make you run away from home?" Jasper asked.

"She called me 'a mistake', she wished I was dead" Steven said with a tear roll down his face.

"You can see what I told you, they don't care about you, they just care about themselves and what's best for them" Jasper influenced seeing doors of opportunity had opened up to her.

"I guess you were right, they don't care about me, they care about themselves and they all deserves to die" Steven said stretching his hand and withdrawing smoke from the fire.

"Yes, they all deserve death, and it is better served at the hands of the one they once protected" Jasper said with an evil smile.

"I have to go now and do what I have set as a goal" Steven said standing up.

"You can't go now, you're not fully trained and equipped" Jasper informed and that was the truth, Steven would be beaten at the fact that he had dirty clothes, scars and wounds on his body from being attacked by wild animals, and he would have been dead if it wasn't for Lion.

"Then what do you suppose I do?" Steven asked looking at Jasper for a response.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but I will train you to become the ultimate fighting gem warrior" Jasper offered standing up, though she was like 'This brat is going to get himself killed'.

"I accept" Steven responded.

"Good, now follow me" Jasper said leading Steven to her ship, leaving Lion behind, but Lion ran back to Beachcity to inform the Crystal Gems.

**Oh My Gem, Steven has found Jasper and he has begun training with her, what will happen to the Crystal Gems when they find out, will Lion inform them on time. Tune in for the next chapter coming soon, Jack out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm my own gem**

**Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "The Truth". I think I'm going to make this a little more interesting, so interesting that you guys will be happy I'm back. HYLT!**

**P.S. I forgot to give this info in the beginning, Steven's 17 and he's immortal due to his gem change as described in the story.**

It's been 1 year since Steven had ran away, Garnet was furious with what Pearl told Steven and Amethyst was just disappointed by what Pearl had done. Every single day was like hell for Pearl, she had no human friends and she had driven her best friend away. Garnet and Amethyst went on a mission. While on their mission, Pearl then thought a to herself on what she had done and decided to look for Steven by herself, just when she heard an explosion from outside and ran towards the sound, one she got there she saw it was Peridot's robots.

"One problem after the other one" Pearl said pulling out her spear and slashing through the army. Then Pearl saw Lion and he was definitely bound to hit her; once he hit Pearl, he showed her what happened to Steven and what he's going to do to all of the gems. Pearl had a bad feeling as she continued to fight, because if Steven was get his hands on her, she would be dead.

"Pearl watch out!" Connie yelled slashing one of the robots that was about to hit Pearl.

"Thanks for having my back" Pearl said.

"So you drove Steven away, I forgive you, but I won't forgive you if you don't go after him" Connie said.

"I have a plan" Pearl said finishing off last of the robots.

"Good, so what's the plan?" Connie asked kicking one of the broken robots.

"If Peridot sent her robots, she'll probably one of the robots with a screen to pass a message" Pearl said as a screen emerged from the broken robot beside her.

"Testing, testing, Peridot here and I hope you enjoyed the my robots attack" Peridot said.

"Peridot! Where's Steven and if you've done anything to him, I'll rip your throat out" Connie threatened making Peridot laughing.

"You can't and you won't be able to do anything since Steven has a major urge to kill you all" Peridot said.

"That's not the Steven I raised" Pearl said as Steven walked up to the screen.

"Peridot out of my way" Steven said pushing Peridot to the ground and standing in front of the screen (He was slim, tall as Rose, long and unruly black hair covering one eye, wore a black sleeveless shirt with a yellow diamond on it, black jeans and black shoes with white soles and tattoos all over his left arm).

"Steven! it's me Connie, don't you remember me?!" Connie said as Steven blew some hair in his face.

"I remember, but I'll spare you if you stay out of my way as I rain terror and nightmares on earth" Steven said as Connie looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's not the Steven I go out with" Connie said.

"When did the two of you begin dating?" Pearl asked curiously.

"I'm getting ready for you Pearl" Steven said as Jasper walked up to the screen to join Steven.

"Steven is on our side now, and he's far stronger than he was before" Jasper said.

"You can't change him, he can't just ch-" Pearl said as Steven raised his shirt up and displayed his gem, showing Pearl it was black.

"I'm no more Rose Quartz, I'm now Smoky Quartz and there's nothing you can do about it" Steven said.

"Steven! Fight it, remember who you are!" Connie cried.

"That's cute, you think I'll go back to who I was, right now I am Death incarnate and nothing can stop me" Steven said as Peridot pushed him out of the way.

"I believe I was talking before these brute's started their nonsense" Peridot said.

"I want to know when you'll be here, so I can literally ripe your throat out" Connie said angrily.

"You won't be getting shit out of me, so be ready because you'll never know when we'll be getting here" Peridot said shutting down the screen.

"Get back here bitch! I'm not done with you!" Connie yelled slashing the screen into pieces out of anger.

"We have to get something's to stop him" Pearl said.

"As long as I get Steven back, and I ripe out Peridot's throat" Connie said.

"As long as we get Steven back" Pearl said as Garnet and Amethyst ran to the scene.

"What happened?!" Amethyst asked.

"Yes, I want to know what happened Connie?" Garnet said turning to Connie, as Amethyst did the same.

"I don't fucking know, maybe you should ask the pedophilia they call Peridot... Oh wait! She's not here, so ask Pearl" Connie said.

"Good enough, I'm not talking to the disappointment" Garnet said making Pearl feel bad.

"Listen square hoe, I've had it up to here (Leveling her hand to her neck) with your disappointment bullshit, I forgave her, you can't even forgive, I've known her for a few years and you've known her for centuries, Your disappointed at her, your a disappointment yourself if you can't forgive someone you've known for years" Connie said making Garnet feel bad for the first time in her life.

"Connie watch it, you may have not been disappointed in her, well we are" Amethyst said as Connie turned on her.

"Don't talk about disappointment, because your a disappointment yourself, have you ever wondered why I smile when you mess up, that's because you disappoint me the most and you never know when to stop" Connie said.

"Connie! Stop it before you do something you'll regret" Pearl ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Connie said getting herself under control.

"If you don't want to do anything about Steven, I'll be on my way with Connie" Pearl said taking Connie to get ready their journey.

"Pearl wait!" Garnet said as Pearl stopped in her tracks.

"What is it? And if you think of stopping me, I won't listen" Pearl said.

"I, I mean we want to say sorry for what we did, getting angry with you is something we shouldn't have done, but getting angry is something that would bring pain to everyone, I see that now" Garnet said.

"Save it until I get Steven back" Pearl said walking away. Silence fell all over everyone, the only sound was the waves hitting the beach and Pearl with Connie walking away.

"What have we become?" Amethyst asked.

"We've become only that one person" Garnet said.

"I can't believe we held up this anger for so much, and now it we realize that we've become Jasper" Amethyst said.

"I think we need to do something about it" Garnet said walking with Amethyst to the beach house.

**So Pearl has a plan, Steven's turned to Smoky Quartz (Not the one in the show) and Connie was a little bit hyper with the swear words, but neither the less, it's still got more to come, so be prepared.**

**So make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


End file.
